dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Nickname "Demon" is a large infected dressed in urban camo pants. He has ropes wrapped around his long, bulky arms and is covered with yellow spots and bright blue spikes all over his upper body. His mouth is enlarged with several gaps and filled with sharp blue teeth, and a big portion of his stomach is missing, revealing rotting innards. He has blue eyes. Demon is unarguably the most difficult enemy of stage 4. In some ways, he can be considered as a mini-boss since it has a health pool similar to Paramedic and Marauder Vehicle. In addition, he possesses an incredibly dangerous special attack. For his special attack, Demon's eyes begin turning solid blue as he raises, then slams both his energy-infused fists into the ground, causing the bright blue spikes on his body to crackle with energy while expanding, then violently retract. The energy from the spikes flow through both arms several times and scatter in the ground to quickly erupt underneath and damage every single unit on the battlefield at once, including stationary units like Empty Barrel, Generator, and Turret. The attack is capable of hitting targets behind Demon as well. This is a very dangerous attack as it is unavoidable and only a few demons are needed to considerably weaken and even kill all units on the field at once. Demon can perform it at any time and simply waits a bit afterward before it is ready to be used again. It should be noted that Demon can sometimes have a special attack ready mere moments after having used it, meaning that Demon can sometimes unleash his strongest move more than once in a row. Generally, the longer Demon stays on the battlefield, the harder it will be to deal with. The most efficient way of fighting this troublesome zombie is to use tanky melee units supported by Medkit and possibly buffed with Fury buff to kill them as fast as possible. Glenn can work in missions with Demons, as his revive allows him to attack for longer or slip past and head for the barricade or other enemies if possible. It's important to refrain from deploying weak ranged units when there is more than one demon approaching because any frail units will likely be shredded by the collective damage from the crystal attack. Despite being susceptible to the crystal attack, using ranged units could provide high enough DPS to deal with Demons. In order to safely deploy them, the player must ensure that they have a reasonable foothold on the battlefield and any Demons on the battlefield have just used their attack, lowering the chance of him using it to harm them. Medkit should always be prepared and ready for deployment should he use his special attack. If enough ranged units are sent out and form a big enough cluster, incoming Demons can be easily killed before they can do their first special attack. Because Demon's crystal attack counts as melee damage, Policeman is the best option for a ranged unit for mid-level players as he can easily survive and deal with multiple Demon attacks if his damage and health are properly upgraded. If Generators have to be used in a mission with Demon in it, place them in parts of the battlefield where they won't be in the way of units when destroyed or placed near where Demon is. Should it be destroyed, the resultant explosion and fire pool won't harm any units. Thanks to its high base health, it can also serve as a very effective obstacle that explodes and cause additional fire debuff damage. Demon cannot perform his special attack while attacking normally so using any rage abilities or even melee units to try and stall him is always a good idea. Red Barrel is the best option for this as it has low rage cost, high health, and deals excellent damage with its explosion and fire pool upon destruction. Abilities * Has a special crystal attack. ** Does an average amount of melee damage to all units on field regardless of range or position. * Knockback resistance. First Encountered * Stage 4, Mission 58. Trivia * Before update 2.7.9, Demon had a different special attack. Demon was first required to consume corpses regardless if it belonged to a unit or a zombie. After having consumed at least one corpse, he was able to perform a close-range shockwave punch when a unit got in range. The damage of this attack was calculated by multiplying the number of consumed corpses by 8, his base damage. The attack was capable of hurting/killing nearby enemies as well. Additionally, the shockwave counted as explosion damage, making Firefighter Demon's direct counter. Demon used to be Glenn's direct counter since he would usually consume his corpse after his first death, negating his revive perk entirely. ** Due to this update, his current journal entry is now dated as Demon no longer has an animation of corpses being consumed. *** The update has also changed several of his animations. * Even if there are no units currently on the field, Demon will sometimes perform his special attack anyways, hitting nothing. Gallery Demon (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies